1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable service station that can be conveniently and efficiently deployed at an airport or a vehicle service area, and that is environmentally friendly, aesthetically attractive and particularly suited for installation in parking lots of supermarkets and shopping centers, as well as rural and underdeveloped areas.
2. Description of the Related Technology
One significant disadvantage of in-ground refueling stations such as most existing vehicular service stations is the time and labor involved in preparing and constructing such a facility. Some factors that contribute to the expense of constructing a belowground facility include the need for construction permits, subcontractors, excavation and the time and planning involved in locating a permanent site for the facility. Once installed, such facilities cannot practically be moved to different locations, or be sold.
Fueling facilities that use aboveground tanks have become more common in recent years, in no small part because of the efforts of the inventor, R. Michael Webb, and the company he founded, U-Fuel, Inc. of Eau Claire Wisconsin. Aboveground fueling facilities that have been designed by Mr. Webb and marketed by U-Fuel, Inc. are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,020; 5,033,637; 5,305,926; and 5,562,162, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated as if set forth fully herein.
Aboveground fueling facilities have a number of advantages, some of which are set forth above. However, traditional above ground tanks are sometimes not aesthetically suitable for the purpose of service stations in developed areas, such as residential neighborhoods or in automotive service areas that are near busy highways. It is also necessary to lay large concrete pads to support the weight of the tank and to direct fluids such as rain water away from the tank so as to avoid contamination, especially in areas that have strict environmental regulations. Such pads must be constructed on site, because of their great size and weight. This prevents a contractor from prefabricating an entire aboveground service station and moving it on site, which would otherwise be economically desirable, especially when deploying a system in an underdeveloped or rural area that is remote from the facilities of the contractor.
It is clear that a need exists for improved aboveground service station facility that is conveniently portable, that does not require the same degree of on site preparation as conventional above ground facilities, and that is aesthetically proper for use in developed areas such as residential neighborhoods or in automotive service areas by a busy highway.